ingore
by emmettismymonkeyman
Summary: dont read, or review. sorry. :
1. Chapter 1

Emmett pov

We have been playing this game a few weeks now, and it has gotten harder to cover up, but it never lacks passion, or 'fireworks' so to speak. 


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first actual one-shot for Twilight, i think. And the reason i chose Emmett and Bella, is because i just love the pairing, and the plot points are my own special creation. Show your love in a review, and also if you don't mind, be sure to check out my other stories, and also the polls. Thanks for stopping by and goodbye.

* * *

Bella

I was at work tonight. It was the nightshift, at this small, but pleasantly modern indian bookstore, on the west-edge of forks, up in the city scene of Port Angeles.

Since Alice dressed me, i was in one of the many cute frilly, yet sexy outfits that showed me off to the wros, and even though i looked like a 'babe', the heels were killing me, and the underwear, was feeling more tight or bunched. Weird, huh?.

I was filing away the new additions, categorizing them by abc order, though i felt strange. Someone was here with me. But i let it go and went back to organizing the novels and magazines. The thought went to the back to my mind. And then my cellphone rang, it was...jessica.

Emmett

I just got back from hunting, so i knew nothing bad would happen when it got intense. I knew our little games would never develop into more, but they were always fun. She always loved my surprises, though she never knew she was gonna get one. And tonight, she would get one the one of a lifetime. Little did she know, i couldn't of planned it any better.

I sped out and arrived at the bookstore, where she now worked, part-time, and the rest was time with her beau, and my brother Edward. If he knew about us, i don't know what he would do, he might've attacked me, or tried to, the first chance he got, or he would break her precious, little heart, which would work for me, in all ways, i could put her back together again.

I went to the door, and i saw her. She was in skimpy clothes that hugged her waist, hips, and breasts and made her look..sooo appetizing. I wanted to make her mine once again, but i concentrated on my plan. I was gonna sneak up, and then seduce her....

I rushed to the door, and crept in a fast pace, but stupidly ran, and i blew my sneak attack, but oh well! We were together once again, so it didn't really matter.

Bella

My hair flew up, swayed to the left, and over my head too. I was absolutely certain that someone was hovering me. I saw a dark shadow on the books, in front of me. I turned slightly, but was swiftly reversed in that motion, and now was up against the bookshelf. The pressure was rough, but was bearable. I arched my back, and noticed a hand swooping around my waist, and i also got a arm around my neck. It was twisted, but sorta sexual.

I was about to pull away, but due to a voice that kept coming from the background, i just couldn't resist his advances. But i couldn't not feel bad about what i was doing behind the back of my other love, Edward. I was drifting but his words brought me back.

"You know you want it bella. I can smell it. We both do. Very much in fact."

His arm, dropped from my neck and he rested his hand on my hip bone, fingers indenting the bare skin there and his pelvis hit my bottom, and also something else did, too. Some also hard. His specialty.

"No, no, no, we can't do this, i meant, i can't hurt edward like this. Even, though he is acting weird around me."

His hands were like magic.

They weren't god-like, but they were pretty close.

Marble fingers traveling all over my body, was so pleasing, i wish i could do it with edward, but no such luck, or well no such edward.

I heard someone coming up behind me. Big hands reached around my abdomen, and i knew who it was off the bat.

"Hey Emmett, what's up?" I was spun around by him, he intwined his fingers together, which meant his arms were still holding us together, still holding us glued,

I crawled on top of his waist, easily hovering without the guide of his hands, and even my own, but even so, i rested against his huge package, with made me wet.

Emmett came up behind me and squeezed my hips, and it made me jump. Strangely, up onto his hips, sitting on his hips. He caught me, holding me up, with his humungus hands on my 'cheeks'. And the weird thing was, i didn't know why he hadn't put me down right away, and also why he didn't release his grip, and fingers...since i was also COMMANDO.

He just looked into my eyes, i was shocked that he still hadn't let go. He actually, deepened his arms around my widened thighs, that were around him by the way, and also he put his fingers more into the middle of my thighs. even, coming in centimeters of my warm, juicy mound.

He looked down, and in seconds, his fingers even came in contact with me, down there. He was back to looking at me, through my eyes, and he took a breath, and his eyes flashed shut. I knew what he did. He whiffed me. Me. My arousal. He opened them back, his eyes back down, looking at what would seem, my vagina, through the almost sheer skirt, though he probably already knew what was what, what it was like, there.

he quickly sped up to be the back of me, making me weak almost falling over...his hips were inches away from my butt, even though they did almost hit me hard...when he came over, i felt his hand move the hair from my neck, so he could smell my scent like he always did.


	3. Chapter 3

_**This is a one-shot, i thought of awhile ago. :) It's lemon filled. Enjoy.**_

I waited til laurent left to hunt for his next meal alone. He was sometimes too picky about his food. We sometimes shared a human, but he was always the first to attack almost everytime. James was gonna be back any minute, we took turns on feeding and dealing with our hunger in different shifts and time schedules, we were all over at least 100 years old.

I changed out of my green "Kiss me, I'm irish" shirt, that i stole from waylon's body, after we drained him dry, and also out of the sweatpants, that were James's, and put on a black wifebeater and a simple pair of jeans. And i always kissed my victims on the lips, as a token to the ferry-man or Grim Reaper, of course. It was good karma, after the bad, i had just done to this man. I tried somewhat to make peace, but it often passes my mind.

But damn, "Waylon" was a tasty human.

"Vviiccttoorriiiaa!!" , my love loudly growled into our shack of a humble abode. His voice always made me alert and aroused. I saw him as i walked around the corner of the hallway, of the house we took over. It was not too pretty, but it suited our current lifestyle problem.

He rustled out of his jacket, after unsnapping it, and then walked seductively over to me like a male model, even those they had nothing on him, his hip bones peeking out of the top of his rusty-colored jeans, they were just one of his best features.

I took off my sheep-skin shawl, it's more of a wrap, but it is just a thing to prove that i was more animalistic nomad, so was james's style decisions.

My wild cat-like lioness mane of strawberry-blonde hair was one of the qualities that James lusted most about me. We never told each other that we truly loved each like normal human couples do, but since we weren't human, we didn't need to say so, since we had all the time in the world, to say it.

We finally reached each other, and grabbed each other's bodies, in a rush of lust. He reached down to my belly button, slipped his fingers underneath the bottom of the tank top, i had on, and slowly slid it up my sides, and over my arms, causing me to stretch my arms up, with my breasts and grin at him. He was always a quick, passionate lover, and now, he would prove that again. I always loved when he was rough with me too.

He took the sides of my face in his palms, attacked my mouth, stuck his tongue against mine, which started a fight, for dominance between us. I pressed him away playfully, which just made him try to come straight at me again. But i raised a finger to him, to pause his advancing pace.

I swirled around so fast, i was able to slid off my pants, in the process. I went commando, like all the times before, every day even, there was no real purpose for underwear anymore, we didn't go to the bathroom, or either sleep anymore. When they were at my ankles, i eased them totally off my pearl-white feet.


	4. Chapter 4

Rockstar bella?

sparkling surprise?

love? edward? emmett? carlisle? maybe even alice?

Alice is a redhead, into sports, is with no one, has flings, like edward, maybe carlisle, and emmett. She is a hippie, jock,  
photographer at the forks highschool, and is friends with some of the volturi. She wears cargo pants, is bisexual, knows french, and knows that the world could never understand the vampire species, because well she is one.

Rosalie is a brunette, still superficial and kinda a bitch, not in a relationship with emmett like in the books. Kinda like esme in the movie, wears dresses and is more feminine in the story and has a european style to her wardrobe, has a small attraction for jasper and carlisle. Knows spanish, russian, japanese, and italian, which she learned from carlisle.

Emmett is a brute, like in the twilight series. He is a famous bodyguard, to celebs like britney spears, celine dion, paris hilton and many other female celebs, it is what he likes to do because well the benefits are great, and pretty personal things, if u get what i mean. He is the second last member of the cullen clan, behind alice. Has had a relationship with her once.

Edward is with bella, they travel the world, He paints, and makes money other ways, he doesn't want to be dependent on anyone but bella, and that's just for her love. He funds several non-profit organizations like stuff for aids research and orphan homes. Wears casual clothes, rarely black-tie style.

Bella is a vampire now, she has also been in a short thing with jasper recently. It was right after she was changed, a quick sexual encounter, of sorts. She has the world to her own. And all the time to spent it doing, whatever comes to mind.  
She is a face for many cosmetic lines, even though she doesn't need it. She spends her other time with the family, staring at the locations that her and edward see, and even models for edward's paintings sometimes.

Jasper is not in the picture until later chapters,He is a hybrid, he is one of the oldest cullens, kinda taking the place of edward in the regular novels, right under carlisle. Carlisle didn't change him.

Esme is older than carlisle, and in vampire years i mean. She has a vampire child of her own. It was a terrible experience she had to deal with. The girl's name is Aurora, and she was a club-scene teen, liked vampires too much for her own good,  
and stumbled upon esme at the wrong time, it was feeding time. She lives in europe with the volturi, as a favor to esme,  
since she is a part of the cullen clan.

Carlisle is a foriegn language teacher and still a small doctor in the town of forks, still works in that field when the occasion calls for his assistance.

Charlie isn't in this story, not yet, i haven't decided yet.

Maybe some jacob.

Some werewolves are present in later chapters.

The volturi might be there at some point.

Tell me what u want, maybe some ideas about what u wanna see, if i should change anything about the characters, i am writing the story as u are reading write now. I hope i get 5 reviews, at least that.

And thanks for reading...

My inspiration is my music and it mends the wounds of serious boredom,haha. I love my playlist. Lady GaGa, The Veronicas,  
A Fine Frenzy and Robert Pattinson. I love all music.  
I saw the MTV Movie Awards, along with the New Moon Teaser Trailer...which was exellent. The wolf should've been bigger,  
but they might change it, in post-production. I have no clue what the soundtrack will be made from. I would love to see "Need" by Hana Pestle in there. She is a good artist. She wants that song in there. It's currently being campaigned to get into NM.

And to the only review i got, idk yet if they will get together, but thanks for the idea anyways.

I got one review so far, so here's a tidbit of the first chapter so far. It's changed from the past page...

Carlisle's POV

Everyone is traveling around the world. Alice is climbing in popularity in her sport of baseball. She is in the artisic aspect of the school too, she is the photographer of the newspaper in the highschool. She lives at the house with me. We have had some small sexual encounters, but it is basically just a friends-with-benefits thing.

Edward is in paris, with bella, visiting famous places and documenting their adventures, the last i heard was that they were at a opera house, and that they were at their apartment in this little town, and they haven't even seen the eiffel tower yet,  
Edward is one of my favorite people, he was one of the first humans i ever changed, our roots run really deep down.

Esme is in romania, she flies from forks to around the world constantly, she is often with aurora too, but still sees us as her main family and she can because well the family is all grown and they have their lives under control except for jasper.  
I get some emails from him, but they are always monthly or yearly, which is even rare to get that from him, he is not that into modern technology like the rest of us.

Rosalie is in europe, she is a small musician, performs at pubs, and clubs. I haven't seen her in years. About 23, so far.

Emmett is in the states i think, he is a bouncer at nightclubs i think, and i think it could work for him since the sparkling effect can give him away, during the day. I don't know what he does during the day but he tells me that his benefits are grand, sex with the stars basically.

And i am at the hospital sometimes, still in the medical field. Years can't change the urge to help people. I always wanna use my abilites to help people, when they can't themselves. I am also into building homes now. I haven't seen any vampires really other than, the family, and the volturi clan.

And, I still live at our home in washington, but i am soo lonely....

"Jesus, Emmett, put me down now." I yelped to her. I scratched at his back, furiously and he winced a little, loosened his grip, and i managed to get out of his strong-hold.

Carlisle's POV

Everyone is traveling around the world. Alice is climbing in popularity in her sport of baseball. She is in the artisic aspect of the school too, she is the photographer of the newspaper in the highschool. She lives at the house with me. We have had some small sexual encounters, but it is basically just a friends-with-benefits thing.

Edward is in paris, with bella, visiting famous places and documenting their adventures, the last i heard was that they were at a opera house, and that they were at their apartment in this little town, and they haven't even seen the eiffel tower yet,  
Edward is one of my favorite people, he was one of the first humans i ever changed, our roots run really deep down.

Esme is in romania, she flies from forks to around the world constantly, she is often with aurora too, but still sees us as her main family and she can because well the family is all grown and they have their lives under control except for jasper.  
I get some emails from him, but they are always monthly or yearly, which is even rare to get that from him, he is not that into modern technology like the rest of us.

Rosalie is in europe, she is a small musician, performs at pubs, and clubs. I haven't seen her in years. About 23, so far.

Emmett is in the states i think, he is a bouncer at nightclubs i think, and i think it could work for him since the sparkling effect can give him away, during the day. I don't know what he does during the day but he tells me that his benefits are grand, sex with the stars basically.

And i am at the hospital sometimes, still in the medical field. Years can't change the urge to help people. I always wanna use my abilites to help people, when they can't themselves. I am also into building homes now. I haven't seen any vampires really other than, the family, and the volturi clan.

And, I still live at our home in washington, but i am soo lonely.... 


	5. Chapter 5

victoria always thought that appropriate clothing was code for sexy or seductive something hot, and sheer always was her trademark, like mesh arm cuffs, or sleeves, attached to a tanktop for example, that was her style. and leather/worn out pants were also a favorite of hers.

her style was nothing like mine, or rosalie's or alice's, they were more fashionable, but she was more of a rockstar.

/////

After i turned away from the strange group of people, Victoria was instantly somehow at my side, and she was standing right in front of me, with a girl who she said was named Alice, and that we would be fast friends. She was in a black mini dress,


	6. Chapter 6

This is a Sam/Emily love story, i am beginning to write it. Enjoy the first chapter.

Some poeple say that her most dominant feature is her clawed-up face, but even though she is scarred, she is so beautiful.

She was so beautiful, such a personality too! Everyone says they don't like her, just because of the way she looks, but it wasn't her fault. She couldn't help it.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, again....

I mixed up the characters of twilight and they are way different. The Cullens are still vampires, but some are only halfs/hybrids. Some have jobs in the celebrity world. Some have the exact opposite.

Here's my take on the characters...

I'm starting with Alice, since she is my favorite fictional sister from a book.

Alice is a redhead, into sports, is with no one, has flings, like edward, maybe carlisle, and emmett. She is a hippie, jock, photographer at the forks highschool, and is friends with some of the volturi. She wears cargo pants, is bisexual, knows french, and knows that the world could never understand the vampire species, because well she is one.

Rosalie is a brunette, still superficial and kinda a bitch, not in a relationship with emmett like in the books. Kinda like esme in the movie, wears dresses and is more feminine in the story and has a european style to her wardrobe, has a small attraction for jasper and carlisle. Knows spanish, russian, japanese, and italian, which she learned from carlisle.

Emmett is a brute, like in the twilight series. He is a famous bodyguard, to celebs like britney spears, celine dion, paris hilton and many other female celebs, it is what he likes to do because well the benefits are great, and pretty personal things, if u get what i mean. He is the second last member of the cullen clan, behind alice. Has had a relationship with her once.

Edward is with bella, they travel the world, He paints, and makes money other ways, he doesn't want to be dependent on anyone but bella, and that's just for her love. He funds several non-profit organizations like stuff for aids research and orphan homes. Wears casual clothes, rarely black-tie style.

Bella is a vampire now, she has also been in a short thing with jasper recently. It was right after she was changed, a quick sexual encounter, of sorts. She has the world to her own. And all the time to spent it doing, whatever comes to mind. She is a face for many cosmetic lines, even though she doesn't need it. She spends her other time with the family, staring at the locations that her and edward see, and even models for edward's paintings sometimes.

Jasper is not in the picture until later chapters,He is a hybrid, he is one of the oldest cullens, kinda taking the place of edward in the regular novels, right under carlisle. Carlisle didn't change him.

Esme is older than carlisle, and in vampire years i mean. She has a vampire child of her own. It was a terrible experience she had to deal with. The girl's name is Aurora, and she was a club-scene teen, liked vampires too much for her own good, and stumbled upon esme at the wrong time, it was feeding time. She lives in europe with the volturi, as a favor to esme, since she is a part of the cullen clan.

Carlisle is a foriegn language teacher and still a small doctor in the town of forks, still works in that field when the occasion calls for his assistance.

Charlie isn't in this story, not yet, i haven't decided yet.

Maybe some jacob.

Some werewolves are present in later chapters.

The volturi might be there at some point.

Tell me what u want, maybe some ideas about what u wanna see, if i should change anything about the characters, i am writing the story as u are reading write now. I hope i get 5 reviews, at least that.

And thanks for reading...

My inspiration is my music and it mends the wounds of serious boredom,haha. I love my playlist. Lady GaGa, The Veronicas, A Fine Frenzy and Robert Pattinson. I love all music.  
I saw the MTV Movie Awards, along with the New Moon Teaser Trailer...which was exellent. The wolf should've been bigger, but they might change it, in post-production. I have no clue what the soundtrack will be made from. I would love to see "Need" by Hana Pestle in there. She is a good artist. She wants that song in there. It's currently being campaigned to get into NM.

And to the only review i got, idk yet if they will get together, but thanks for the idea anyways.

I got one review so far, so here's a tidbit of the first chapter so far. It's changed from the past page...

Carlisle's POV

Everyone is traveling around the world. Alice is climbing in popularity in her sport of baseball. She is in the artisic aspect of the school too, she is the photographer of the newspaper in the highschool. She lives at the house with me. We have had some small sexual encounters, but it is basically just a friends-with-benefits thing.

Edward is in paris, with bella, visiting famous places and documenting their adventures, the last i heard was that they were at a opera house, and that they were at their apartment in this little town, and they haven't even seen the eiffel tower yet,  
Edward is one of my favorite people, he was one of the first humans i ever changed, our roots run really deep down.

Esme is in romania, she flies from forks to around the world constantly, she is often with aurora too, but still sees us as her main family and she can because well the family is all grown and they have their lives under control except for jasper. I get some emails from him, but they are always monthly or yearly, which is even rare to get that from him, he is not that into modern technology like the rest of us.

Rosalie is in europe, she is a small musician, performs at pubs, and clubs. I haven't seen her in years. About 23, so far.

Emmett is in the states i think, he is a bouncer at nightclubs i think, and i think it could work for him since the sparkling effect can give him away, during the day. I don't know what he does during the day but he tells me that his benefits are grand, sex with the stars basically.

And i am at the hospital sometimes, still in the medical field. Years can't change the urge to help people. I always wanna use my abilites to help people, when they can't themselves. I am also into building homes now. I haven't seen any vampires really other than, the family, and the volturi clan.

And, I still live at our home in washington, but i am soo lonely.... 


	8. Chapter 8

It's 2009. We are in the world's worst time. The economy is down. The world is in danger of dying. And the absolute worst thing that has happened, is that the world has been taken over, by none other than....vampires. 


End file.
